


Making It Official

by trillian_jdc



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Caring Greg Lestrade, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mycroft Holmes Needs a Hug, Mystrade Monday, Mystrade Monday Prompts, Sherlock is a Brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28081929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trillian_jdc/pseuds/trillian_jdc
Summary: A 221B ficlet with the Mystrade Monday prompt "You’re the one thing keeping me sane right now."
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Making It Official

Greg and Mycroft were enjoying drinks in Mycroft's office when the door unexpectedly swung open and Sherlock stomped in. 

He immediately launched into his usual strop, coat swinging, arms waving, and Mycroft was up as well, pitting controlled ridicule against detective drama. Greg didn't even know what the two of them were on about. He kept turning his head back and forth between them, as though at a particularly mocking tennis match, as they verbally battered each other. 

Suddenly, Sherlock spat out a comment about Mycroft's solitude, how he'd never be good enough, worthy enough, for anyone to care. 

Mycroft stuttered to a stop. Greg snapped his head around. Something was wrong. Mycroft always knew what to say. Greg moved closer and noticed Mycroft's eyes were surprisingly glittery and moist. 

Greg didn't care who saw. He took the taller man in his arms. "It's ok. Is this too hard to talk about with your brother here?" Greg felt a tiny nod against his chest. "You don't have to." 

Greg glared at Sherlock and jerked his head to the side, indicating the need for the detective to leave. 

Once the door had slammed behind him, Mycroft whispered, "I can't hide any more. You’re the one thing keeping me sane right now, Greg. Can we make it official? Will you be my boyfriend?"


End file.
